Dark Sparks
by karns13
Summary: "The party is supposed to be legendary Iwa-chan," Oikawa was getting excited just thinking about the rumors he had heard, "apparently there's a whole 20 minutes where the house will be pitch black," he leaned close to Iwaizumi and whispered, "people do whatever they want, with whomever they want during that time Iwa-chan."


"Iwa-chan please," Oikawa whined into his best friends face after their Friday afternoon volleyball practice, "come to Ushijima's party with me, I need a friend there."

The two boys were waking home together; Oikawa was tugging on the sleeve of Iwaizumi's jacket.

Iwaizumi grumbled, "why would I ever want to party with you're stupid face Shitty-kawa?"

Oikawa gasped, "Iwa-chan you're such a meany." Oikawa began to tug on Iwaizumi's jacket again while using his dazzling smile. "I'm sure you can meet some girls there," he mused, "although since they will all be looking for me, you can have my leftovers."

Iwaizumi shoved the brunette off his shoulder and scowled right into his grinning face, "I don't understand why you want to go so bad Oikawa, enlighten me and I'll think about going," Iwaizumi said with a blank tone and expression.

"The party is supposed to be legendary Iwa-chan," Oikawa was getting excited just thinking about the rumors he had heard, "apparently there's a whole 20 minutes where the house will be pitch black," he leaned close to Iwaizumi and whispered, "people do whatever they want, with whomever they want during that time Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi was shocked 'total darkness for 20 minutes?' He thought, 'what the hell would I do for 20 minutes in the dark.'

He looked at Oikawa and began to think, 'I wonder what Tooru would do?' Iwaizumi knew the likely answer was probably that he would find Tooru kissing some girl.

Iwaizumi involuntarily clenched his fists, 'I guess I could do that too' he thought, he wasn't sure he really wanted to be kissing some girl, but he wanted to go, for Oikawa's sake.

"Fine Shitty-kawa," Iwaizumi said as he looked towards his friend, "I will come to this party with you."

Oikawa squealed a little when Hajime agreed, "Iwa-chan thank you! I will come past your house at 8 o'clock okay?" Iwaizumi nodded as he wondered what he would even be experiencing at this party.

Oikawa stood outside Iwaizumi's house waiting for him to meet him outside. Oikawa was happy that Iwa-chan was coming to the party with him, at least he would have some one to talk to who wasn't a random girl fighting for his attention. As much as he enjoyed the attention, sometimes he didn't feel like putting on his charming smile just for the crowd.

At that moment the door opened and Iwaizumi stepped out, Oikawa had to gulp for air because for a second he had forgotten to breathe. Hajime was dressed in all black; black shirt, black jeans, black shoes which all matched the black of his hair.

Oikawa was suddenly struck with how attractive his friend actually was. He couldn't stop himself from running his eyes up and down the length of Iwaizumi.

"Earth to Oikawa, hello, is anyone there? OI SHITTY-KAWA" Iwaizumi yelled as he punched Oikawa lightly in the gut.

"Ow Iwa-chan you meany" Oikawa said, broken from the trance that was Iwaizumi's beauty, as he rubbed where he had been punched.

As the pair walked Oikawa felt strange, he couldn't stop himself from looking at Iwaizumi. He'd never seen Hajime look so polished, Oikawa decided that Iwaizumi should definitely do it more often, but only when he was around to enjoy it.

"Oikawa you're so quiet, are you scared or something?" Iwaizumi asked his usually lively friend. As Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa he found him already looking, this made Tooru quickly look at the ground. Iwaizumi swore that he Oikawa had a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"I'm fine," Oikawa replied with a sassy tone, "I was just thinking about how sad you're going to be when no girls want to talk to you"

"You little shit" Iwaizumi grumbled angrily as Oikawa giggled and dodged Iwa-chan's punch.

The two boys arrived at the party and it was already full of people in every room of the house. The living room was very large; the DJ was playing loud music with a thumping bass line to which many of the people in the room were dancing.

"Come on Iwa-chan," Oikawa said as he grabbed Iwaizumi's hand, "lets get ourselves a drink and try and find a girl who is able to withstand talking to you."

Oikawa glanced behind him as he grinned and pulled Iwaizumi into the kitchen. As he glanced at Hajime he remembered how good he looked and realized how nice it was to hold his hand.

Oikawa quickly turned back around so that Iwaizumi wouldn't see the pink blush that had definitely risen to his cheeks. He prayed to every god that his hand didn't become super clammy as Iwa-chan was holding it.

As the boys poured themselves drinks in the kitchen two pretty girls walked over to where Oikawa was standing. "Hi," one of the girls said to Oikawa, "I'm Hana," she pointed at her friend who was blushing profusely, "this is Runa."

Iwaizumi was watching the encounter between the three as Oikawa put on his charming smile, although Iwaizumi knew that it wasn't the real Tooru smile he starting to get angry when Oikawa continued to talk to the girls without introducing him. He felt stupid standing there with no one to talk to.

Iwaizumi grumbled angrily, grabbed his drink and stormed off to sit in the living room. If Oikawa was just going to ignore him what was the point of even coming. Iwaizumi found a couch sit on and proceeded to brood in the corner.

Oikawa was bored of talking to these girls, they seemed nice enough but all he wanted to do was talk to Iwa-chan, that's why he dragged him here in the first place. Tooru looked up to where Iwaizumi was standing so he could signal that he wanted to get away, except Hajime wasn't there, Oikawa hadn't even seen him walk off.

"Sorry girls," Oikawa said interrupting Hana gushing about the Johenji volleyball team, "I seem to have lost my friend, let me find him and then we will talk more, okay?" He put on his most dazzling smile and the two girls were giggling and blushing as they nodded their heads.

Iwaizumi was contemplating leaving this party as he finished off his drink. "You look like someone who could maintain a conversation, mind if I sit down?" Iwaizumi looked to his right to see a very pretty girl motioning towards the seat next to him.

"Go ahead," Hajime said, "I'm Iwaizumi by the way." He watched the dark haired girl sit down next to him. "I'm Shimizu, it's nice to meet you."

Iwaizumi started a conversation with Shimizu; she was a manager at another volleyball team. Just as they began to start discussing the ins and outs of volleyball the DJ announced over the music that the 20-minute black out would begin in 2 minutes.

"Huh I didn't realize that that was actually a real thing," Iwaizumi told Shimizu. She nodded, "apparently people go absolutely nuts during 20 minutes in the dark."

All Iwaizumi was wondering at that minute was what Oikawa was up to and what he would be doing during the next 20 minutes.

'He'll be kissing one of those girls' Iwaizumi thought to himself. His teeth ground together as he involuntarily clenched his jaw. It shouldn't matter at all to Iwaizumi what Oikawa did during the next 20 minutes, but for some reason it was all he could think about.

Oikawa walked into the living room as he heard the DJ say that there was only 60 seconds left until total black out. He looked around until he saw Iwaizumi sitting on a couch on the other side of the room next to a very pretty girl with dark hair.

' _Dammit'_ He thought, but he also wondered why seeing those two together made him so jealous.

Oikawa was making his way across the room as the DJ shouted **"3… 2… 1… LIGHTS OUT!" At** that moment the room became pitch black, Oikawa had only just made it next to couch.

"Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi heard the voice but couldn't see anything, as the room was so dark. "That you Shitty-kawa?" He asked. Iwaizumi felt a hand on his shoulder, "of course Iwa-chan, give me your hand, you're coming with me."

Iwaizumi couldn't deny that he was relieved that Oikawa was standing next to him in that moment and not with one of the girls in the kitchen. He managed to place his hand in Tooru's as he was pulled up from the couch and onto the dance floor.

Oikawa was relieved that he'd found Iwaizumi before he'd been kissing the girl next to him. As they found a spot on the dance floor Oikawa decided he'd gained confidence in the dark as he moved Hajime's hand from his to around his own neck. He heard Iwa-chan breathe in deep as he wrapped both hands around Oikawa's neck.

The boys were now very close in proximity and Oikawa placed his shaky hands around Iwa-chan's waist.

Both of them were unsure of what to say. Iwaizumi didn't know what to do, but he was happy that it was dark and Oikawa couldn't see the heavy blush of his cheeks.

Oikawa knew he had to say something, he leaned in to Iwa-chan's ear, "you look really good tonight Hajime." Oikawa definitely heard Iwaizumi's sharp intake of breath.

Iwaizumi's heart was already beating so hard that when Oikawa uttered those words he thought his heart was going to give up. "Thanks Oikawa, you do too." 'You always looks beautiful' Iwaizumi thought to himself.

No one would ever know what happened during the next 20 minutes but to Iwaizumi the next 20 minutes were possibly the most important in his life so far.

Oikawa wanted to say more but he didn't want to scare Iwaizumi off if he wasn't feeling what he was feeling in that moment, because what Oikawa was feeling in that moment was much more than he usually felt for his friend.

 _'_ _You have feelings for him'_

Both boys had a realization in that moment.

The music was thumping in the background but nothing could match the beating of the hearts of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Iwaizumi knew he needed to do something that extended beyond friendship to see what it would be like to have something more with Oikawa.

"Oi Tooru," Iwaizumi said leaning close into Oikawa's face, "no one can see us right now right?"

Oikawa was struggling to breathe as the intensity of this moment was restricting his air supply.

"No I guess not," Oikawa whispered leaning even closer to Iwaizumi's lips.

"Good," Iwaizumi whispered, "I'll do what I want then." Finally he closed the gap completely between their lips.

It didn't matter that there were no lights in the room, because the sparks that formed between the lips of Oikawa and Iwaizumi were enough to ignite the entire room in complete light.

At the moment of impact both boys leaned in even closer so that their bodies were against each other's.

Iwaizumi ran his tongue along Oikawa's bottom lip, Oikawa responded with a small moan and opening his mouth to allow Iwaizumi to dominate with his tongue. Neither boy wanted the kissing to end; it was the perfect amount of hot and sweet.

Oikawa began to kiss Iwaizumi's jaw down towards his neck. "Fuck Oikawa," Iwaizumi whispered his groan as Oikawa began to suck on his neck. He licked Iwaizumi's neck and smiled while whispering close to Iwaizumi's ear "you taste so good."

Iwaizumi groaned again as he roughly pulled Oikawa's lips back to his own by his collar. Iwaizumi gasped as Oikawa grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer to his own body.

The two were kissing and both never wanted it to end, being in the dark meant that they could avoid any thoughts about what would happen after this at bay and enjoy the feel of the other person.

 **"** **60 seconds until lights back on,"** the DJ yelled from his booth.

"Shit Oikawa," Iwaizumi said pulling away from the heaven of Tooru's mouth, "we better stop before the lights come on." Iwaizumi didn't really want to stop kissing Oikawa but he didn't want Tooru to be worried about people seeing them when the lights came on.

Iwaizumi decided that he didn't care about what other people thought; he only cared about what Oikawa thought.

When Iwaizumi broke the kiss Oikawa was worried that it was it for them, he wanted to kiss Iwa-chan more than he'd ever wanted to kiss any girl. All he hoped was that Iwaizumi was feeling the same way.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa whispered, "will you kiss me again?"

Iwaizumi stopped breathing as Oikawa ran his hands over his chest and down his arms.

"Do you care what other people think Iwa-chan?" Oikawa was close to Iwaizumi's lips as he whispered this. Oikawa was worried about what Iwaizumi would say but the adrenaline was pumping and his heart was beating so hard to the beat of the music.

 **"** **10 seconds left"** the DJ yelled above the thumping music.

"I don't care what people think Oikawa," Iwaizumi said with a grin, "I only care about you." Iwaizumi had never said anything that cheesy before but he knew that Oikawa would enjoy a line like that.

"Thank God" Oikawa said as he grabbed Iwaizumi's neck and reattached their lips.

Even as the living room became light once again the two boys didn't stop kissing, they knew that they would have to work out what happened from here but both wanted the same thing; each other.


End file.
